Horse Play
by UkesAnonymous
Summary: Oneshot - Eren catches Jean in a compromising situation with his pants down. PWP! Yaoi warning! (ﾉ'ヮ' )ﾉ*:･ﾟ (Jean/Eren , JeanxEren, Jeaneren)


**Horse Play**

(Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this fanfic.)

**Jean x Eren**

Jean sighed as he lent against the wooden panels of the stables. Checking that the coast was clear, Jean slowly undid his 3D Manoeuvre Gear straps and let them fall to the ground with a clink. Letting his back slip down the wooden panelled surface, he rested himself upon a pile of hay. Sighing, he slowly pulled down his underwear and let his half-hard erection spring free. Gripping it with this right hand, he started to pump himself into full hardness. His body heating up rapidly, Jean removed his jacket and shirt and threw them onto the pile of his 3D Manoeuvre Gear.

Meanwhile, Eren was frantically running away from a crazed Hanji, who was insisting on running some more experiments on him. Levi and some of the others in the squad were out on patrol, therefore there was no one around to stop Hanji and her crazy shenanigans. Running as far away from their main base as possible, Eren searched for any place that he could possibly hide.

"Eren… Eren?.. .Where are you? Don't you want to try some fun experiments with me?!" Hanji called hysterically after him, her eyes gleaming behind her glasses.

"Eeek!" Eren ran to the closest place where he could conceal himself, the stables. Ducking between the individual horse boxes, he made his way deeper into the stables. Not risking taking his eyes of the direction where Hanji was, he crouched down and crept haphazardly backwards, not noticing a stunned Jean in the corner of the room with his pants around his knees.

Jean was shocked beyond words. Here he was sitting in the stables, pleasuring himself and just his luck the 'suicidal maniac of a kid with no self-preservation skills' just walks on in. Well shit!

Holding his breath, Jean kept quiet in the corner hoping that whoever Eren was hiding from didn't follow him in here. To Jean's horror, Eren stood up and turned around.

"Oh my god! Jean! What the fuck!?" Eren shouted, and in the next second Jean had jumped up and covered Eren's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up, Idiot!" Jean growled. "I know you are hiding from someone, I don't know who, but I do know that you sure as hell don't want to be found, so just stay the fuck quiet!"

Both Eren and Jean were at an impasse. Jean was found in a compromising position and Eren didn't want to run the risk of being caught by an unleashed Hanji.

Eren broke eye contact with Jean and blushed slightly as he caught a glimpse of Jean's undone trousers and visible erection.

"Say anything and I swear I will kill you, Jaeger" Jean growled deeply. Pushing Eren against the wall, Jean kept his hand over the boy's mouth to make sure he didn't talk. Turning away from Eren, he glanced behind at the doorway to make sure that no one was coming.

Eren started to struggle in Jean's grip and managed to shake off Jean's hand.

"What the fuck, Jean?!"

"Shut up, Jaeger!" Jean pinned both of Eren's hands either side of his head and pushed his body up against Eren, restraining him even further. "If you don't want to get caught then stop making a racket"

With that Eren gulped. Jean's leg was in between his, pinning him up against the wall. Trying to wriggle free yet again, Eren swallowed, his movements making the leg that Jean was pinning him with rub against his clothed crotch.

"Hnnn…" Eren moaned, turning his face away from Jean's.

Quirking an eyebrow, Jean wondered what happened until he realised where his leg was. Smirking, he decided to tease Eren a bit. Moving his knee against Eren's crotch, Jean managed to make Eren moan again.

"Jean? What are you.. Fwah.." He keened.

Chuckling, Jean gripped both of Eren's hands with his left hand and moved his right hand to undo Eren's straps and trousers. Once the annoying pieces of material were undone, Jean moved his hand into Eren's trousers and softly rubbed Eren into hardness. Whimpering, Eren glared at Jean. Losing the strength to fight back, Eren let Jean support him against the wall. Disregarding Eren's trousers, Jean threw them to a pile with both his and Eren's straps.

Eren's knees began to shake as he lost the ability to support his own weight, collapsing haphazardly against Jean's bare chest. Sneering, Jean wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pulled him to the ground into a sitting position on his lap. Jean caught a glimpse of a very flustered scowl on Eren's face.

'Tch. Turns out he had a cute side after all' Jean thought to himself. Eren leaned back against the sweaty chest behind him. Panting heavily, he turned his head sideways to glace with half lidded eyes at Jean. Smirking, Jean nibbled on Eren's bottom lip.

"Heh? Where has all your so-called endurance gone now?" taunted Jean.

"S-shut it, horse face" Eren glared at Jean but was interrupted as a finger hastily pushed its way inside of him.

"Agh! W-what are you… ngh... doing?!" Eren's gasps sounded breathy and hollow. Ignoring Eren's complaint, Jean began to move his finger slowly in and out of Eren, changing angles with each thrust.

"Hn, Uwaaaa! J-Jean….. what?... Agh! Do that again!" Groaned Eren, as Jean continuously tortured the sensitive spot inside him. Eren started to loosen up quite well so Jean decided to add another finger. Eren bucked his hips away as he felt himself stretch and widen uncomfortably at first but shivered as he felt himself widen and adjust to the digits that were pumping in and out of him.

Chuckling at the sweaty and panting mess that was Eren, Jean withdrew his fingers and shifted Eren into a kneeling position. Once Eren was on his knees, Jean lined himself up with Eren's slickened and twitching entrance. Gripping Eren's hips tightly, Jean pushed himself roughly through the ring of tight muscle, seating himself fully within Eren. The sudden intrusion left Eren's arms weak and unable to support the upper part of his body so he collapsed limply against the hay strewn floor.

Jean lent forward and ran his tongue up Eren's back towards to the nape of his neck. Still panting Eren shuddered as the saliva on his back began to cool and tingle. Slowly withdrawing himself, Jean watched as Eren shifted trying to find a more comfortable position, his body still protesting against the intrusion. Once only the tip of Jean's penis was still inside Eren, he thrust back in again much deeper and began moving in and out at a fast speed. Tears started to roll down Eren's cheeks as the fast pace continued.

"Agh…Jean…It… it hurts… hnn.."

"Just… just give me a second and I'll make you feel better" Jean grunted between thrusts, sweat starting to shimmer across his torso and head.

"No, stop! It really hurts!" Eren's voice started to shake as Jean continued his assault on Eren's ass.

Trying a few different angles when thrusting, Jean finally got the response that he wanted.

White flashed across Eren's vision as Jean torturously pounded against his prostate.

"Uwaaa!" Turning to look over his shoulder, Eren spotted the cocky smirk that Jean was wearing.

"Heh? Not complaining now, are we?" Jean emphasised as he gave a particularly sharp thrust against Eren's prostate.

"Ahhh!" Eren could no longer hold his voice. Moans escaped from him with every thrust that Jean made and his hips started moving on their own. Flinching a little at Eren's movement, Jean gripped harder on his hips trying to still the added stimulation that was being caused by Eren.

"Tch.. would you look at yourself moving your hips… hnn... seems like you enjoy being taken from behind" Jean taunted as a dark blush appeared across Eren's face.

"Shut it, horse face!" growled Eren.

"Let's just see how long you can keep up that sort of attitude. I know, let's make you beg" Jean lent forward and whispered the last part seductively, whilst nibbling Eren's ear obtaining an impassioned moan from Eren.

"Heh? I will never beg to you, horse face!"

"Oh really?" Jean ground his hips against Eren's, making him whimper and bite his bottom lip to restrain his moans.

"Guh! Crap… Jean stop that I-im gunna.. ugh!" Eren was cut off as Jean gripped the base of his penis tightly.

"You're not cumming until you ask for it"

"L-let go bastard!" Eren tried to pull Jean's hand away from his member but only managed to make Jean grip it tighter causing Eren to whimper and release his hands from Jean's.

Jean started to thrust into Eren at an irregular pace, he too was close to finishing. Jean leaned forward over Eren to pull him into a sitting position on his lap turning him so that they were face to face. Now that he was sitting on top of Jean, Eren could see how much of a state that Jean was also in and chuckled lightly to himself. Annoyed at this, Jean gave a particularly hard thrust into Eren driving in deeper than he had been before.

Eren let out a lusty groan "Nghahh….!... Mn…"

Finding himself close, Jean released his tight grip in Eren's penis and worked on moving Eren quicker. Saliva trailed down from the corner of Eren's mouth as the intense rush of his climax gripped him. Trembling on Jean's lap, Eren released himself as his muscles began to tense. Still shaking from his climax, Eren's muscles clamped down on Jean's penis and drew out the other's climax. Grunting, Jean filled Eren with his hot semen, the liquid shooting deep with him. Shifting an exhausted Eren off of his lap, Jean pulled out and left a stream of sticky liquid trailing down from Eren's ass. Grimacing as Jean's penis was pulled out of him, Eren groaned as he started to get cold from the loss of bodily contact. Jean sat up and leaned against a bale of hay. Noticing that Eren was shivering slightly he rolled his eyes and pulled Eren onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Tch. You never can take care of yourself, always relying on others"

"Shut it, horse face" Eren groaned, snuggled his head into Jean's chest and fell asleep.

"Che." Jean grumbled as he rested his head back against the soft-ish hay and closed his eyes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading my very first fanfic! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ

I wrote this in a bit of a rush so it is not that detailed, and my grammar is a bit awful, so please forgive me!

Please let me know what I can do better in the future by reviewing it!

***~ THANKS! ~* **


End file.
